


The Ghost of Winter

by DakotaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Funny, Gen, Ghost!Robb, Ghosts, Goodbyes, Love, Post-RW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaStark/pseuds/DakotaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-RW AU: Where Robb is stuck on earth as a ghost and is not able to move on without saying goodbye to his loved ones. There's only one problem: He is completely invisible to the world! Will he be able to suceed and finally rest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of Winter

He awoke in a room full of corpses and blood, he gasped. Out of all the corpses, he could recognize almost all of the men who followed him into battle. The hall was silent, and so was Robb. For a moment he could just stare open mouthed, he couldn't believe his eyes: What in the seven hells happened in here? He didn't even know where he excactly was.

Then, he saw two cleaning ladies walking in, he decided to ask them what was going on and ran towards them. He stopped in front of one of the ladies, but when he started his sentence, she walked right through him! He frowned. "What?" He was so confused right now.

The doors to the Courtyard were open, perhaps there would be men who could help him. But when he entered the courtyard, he saw the most horrific thing he has ever seen. On a few barrels was sitting a corpse, tied with ropes, and in place of his head, was a head of a wolf, a Direwolf. "Grey Wind..." He choked, and then he remembered everything.

He remembered going to the Twins, his uncle Edmure marying Roslin Frey, he remembered the feast that followed, everybody was dancing and laughing and smiling, until a sea of arrows ended it. He remembered his Lady mother weeping, begging Walder Frey to spare him and then he remembered Roose Bolton approaching him, whispering: "Jaime Lannister sends his regards." and putting a knife into his chest...

Robb saw that the body was his and stumbled backwards. "No, this can't be happening." He said to himself. Suddenly, he was back in the hall full of corpses, the cleaning ladies were still cleaning, and Walder Frey was sitting in his high chair with a goblet of wine, talking to Roose Bolton.

In a rage, Robb ran towards Bolton. "You sick bastard!" He screamed, hitting him, kicking him, but it all didn't work, he was completely invisible to him.

"Here's to the Young Wolf!" Walder Frey cackled and made a howling sound. "Forever young..." Bolton replied, and Robb felt like he was getting stabbed all over again, he felt like crying, even if there came no tears.

The words echoed in his head: Forever Young... He remembered Jeyne, his beautiful Jeyne who would be a widow now. They wanted to grow old together, have children together, they just wanted to be together. It was war that let them meet, but it was war that separated them as well...

"Robb." a stern voice behind him said, Robb immediatly turned around. There stood his father, Eddard Stark. His face as grim as winter. "My Son, it is time for you to rest. Come with me." "How?" Robb asked in confusion. His father's eyes widened a bit. "I truly hate to tell you this, but I dear you cannot come with me yet. You've got some...unfinished buisness." "What buisness?" Robb almost yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry my Son, but you need to do this on your own..." Eddard Stark said as he faded away. "No, please don't leave me father. Please!" Robb begged, but he was already gone. Robb fell on his knees, sobbing.

* * *

 

 

Suddenly, he was in a whole different environment, it looked like it was a warm climate, though he couldn't feel it.

He noticed he was in a bedroom of a girl. He saw a few dresses on a chair. And on a table was a little doll.

He looked outside of the window, the sun was shining brightly. He also saw the Lannister/Baratheon flags. So this had to be King's Landing. A few ladies were passing by. Robb frowned, their dresses were really light and open, and their hair was splitted in two braids, and a large kind of bun was resting on their head. Robb chuckled, it looked ridiculous.

Then, the heavy door opened, two girls came in, first he presumed a handmaiden, and then a girl with beautiful auburn hair and bright blue eyes walked in. Robb gasped, he could definitely recognize the girl, but he noticed she had changed a lot from the last time he saw her.

"Sansa." He whispered. She had tears in her eyes. "Shae, can you leave me alone please?" She asked, the handmaiden nodded, gave her a small hug, and leaved the room.

That's when Robb's sister broke down in tears, she took of the necklace she was wearing, Robb saw it was a Lannister necklace, and she threw it hard against a mirror, wich began to crack. She then sat in front of her window and wept...

Robb sat beside her, he felt awful, to watch his little sister cry and couldn't even comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Sansa." He said. She hid her face in her hands, and cried and cried. Robb saw she was shaking. He carefully tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but it went right through her.

Suddenly, she looked up and swallowed. She put her own hand on the excact same spot Robb tried to touch her. Robb's eyes widened.

"Sansa." He said to her. "Sansa, can you see me?" He felt like there was still some hope left, but Sansa didn't respond, and Robb sighed. "You never came to save me." Sansa sobbed. She had her eyes closed, Robb remembered the day Sansa and Arya left with father, he promised Sansa that if anything might happen, he would come and save her. Sansa took a breath and continued. "And where are you now?" Robb gently stroke her hair, Sansa immediatly opened her eyes and frowned. "Right beside you." Robb replied with a sad smile.

And then, Sansa looked right in his eyes and gasped. "R...Robb?" Robb's eyes widened. "Y..yes! Can you see me?" He asked her once more. Sansa squeezed her eyes. "Not very good, but yes." She confessed. Robb smiled.

"Sansa, I've missed you so much." He breathed. Sansa shook her head, smiling. "This can't be happening, this must be a dream." Robb held his hand above hers, since he couldn't grab it. "No, Sansa. I'm here." Sansa's eyes started watering again, but nodded softly.

Robb noticed a bruise on her left cheek. "Sansa, who did that to you?" He asked, looking at the bruise, she quickly put her hand on hit. "Ser Meryn Trant." She said. "On Joffrey's order..." Robb bit his lip. "I knew it." He angrily whispered.

"Everytime you won a battle, Joffrey let his men beat me." She spat out with venom. "I had to call you: my traitor brother." 'Oh gods' Robb thought. 'This is all my fault'.

"I miss you so much, Robb." Sansa cried. "Everyone is dead: Father, mother, Bran, Rickon, Arya, You. I'm the last one, and I don't know if I can take it any longer, Robb. I-" "Shhh, it's alright Sansa. You're alright." Robb hushed. He leaned forward and gave Sansa a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so cold." She confessed, and they both chuckled. Robb held his hand in front of Sansa, she did the same, he could feel the warmth from the palm of her hand.

"We don't have much time left, Sansa. Know that I am so, so very proud of you, and you will survive this, I believe in you. You will find a lovely husband and have beautiful children as amazing as you on the in and outside. And please remember that you are a Stark, a wolf of Winterfell. And I will always be with you, even though you can't see me. Do you understand?" Sansa nodded.

"Robb." She said in a shaky voice. "Aye?" He said. "I love you." Robb smiled. "I love you too." He said and he gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye..."

* * *

 

 

 

Now, Robb was in a forrest. He was glad that he got the chance to say goodbye to his little sister. He also learned that the way they could see him was that they had to believe. They had to believe he was there.

He did wonder who he would see here, in the forrest. But he didn't have to look far to find that person. There was a little fire, with three Frey soliders sitting around it. Then, a horse rode slowly by, a man was sitting on it, one Side of his face was almost one big mark, like he was pushed into the fire, and a girl, she must've been pretending to be a boy, but you could easily see it was a girl.

But Robb knew who she really was. It was his little sister Arya. He yelled at them, but of course they couldn't hear him. He listened to what the Frey men were saying. First, they were mocking his Lady mother. Then, him. They were arguing about how they sewed Grey Wind's head onto his body. This made Robb really angry.

Then he was thinking in himself: 'What did I do to deserve all this?' Had the Gods forsaken him? He felt so lonely, so lost... He saw that the horse stopped, and Arya jumped from it, she walked towards the Frey men. Robb was afraid they might hurt her. "Arya, please don't, Little wolf. I beg you!" Of course, she didn't see nor hear him. She had a look on her face he'd never seen before, it was strange.

He continued to beg her to stop and turn around, while she started talking to one of the men. "Mind if I keep warm?" She asked sweetly. Robb was confused, this wasn't Arya, Arya was always loud, honest but loud. "Fuck off." A man simply said.

"Mind your tongue prick, she's my sister." Robb spat out.

Arya showed them a coin, but dropped it when one of the men was grabbing for it, when he took the coin from the ground, she pulled out a little knife, and stabbed him multiple times. Robb couldn't believe his eyes.

The other two men grabbed their swords and approached Arya. Robb stood protectively over his sister, not that it'd give much help. In fact, when a man swinged his sword it went completely through Robb's stomach.

If he'd been alive, he would've been cut in half! Robb sighed in relief, for once, he was actually glad he wasn't alive anymore.

The man with the scar killed the men easily, while Arya grabbed her coin. The man with the burn mark sat by the fire and began eating one of the chickens like nothing happened, by the time was asleep, Robb decided to try and communicate with his little sister.

She was staring at the fire, Robb realized she had seen far too much. A tear was on her cheek, Robb wiped it away, Arya grabbed a knife and quickly looked around. "Arya, it's just me." He said. When she realized nobody was there, she softly put away the knife.

Robb whispered her name in her ear, she was scared now. "Who's there?" She angrily asked. Robb thought deeply. 'I've got her attention.What now?'

He noticed the coin beside her. Perhaps if he would move it, she would believe it was him. He concentrated, and tried to move the coin with his finger. The first time, it didn't work, but then he thought about how he had felt the last few days: Sad, lonely, hurt...angry. It was like he put all of his ander in his finger and finally, he could move the coin, Arya noticed this.

"What the fuck?" She said loudly. "Beg your pardon?" Robb never knew Arya could course like that. Arya didn't hear him. "Father?" She said, still looking wide-eyed at the coin.

"Close, little one, close." he said while shaking his head. He moved the coin horizontally like it was saying 'no' as well. "Mother?" she tried, Robb sighed and moved the coin, then her eyes widened.

"Robb." she whispered. Robb smiled brightly. "There we go." he said and Arya looked up at him. "No." she said to herself. "This can't be, I...I saw your body!" Robb's mouth fell open. He sighed. "I really wish you didn't see that." he confessed.

"This is happening in my head, you're dead."

"Well, yes. I am dead." Robb admitted. "So...you're a ghost?" Arya tried. Robb looked at his hand, wich was very transparent and nodded. "Well, yes but I am real, this is not happening inside your head." he quickly added.

"Is father with you?" she suddenly asked, her eyes widening a blittle. "What, I'm not good enough?" Robb joked, looking offensed. Arya huffed but smiled and punched him on his shoulder, of course he didn't feel a thing. "Ha ha." he said, mockingly.

"Wow Robb, even dead you're annoying." she joked back, sticking out her tongue and then they were both laughing.

"Actually, I am here to say goodbye." Robb said quietly when the laughing ended. "What? No, you can't leave! I just got you back." Arya protested.

"Stay, we can...we can go to the Wall, to Jon! He'd be happy to see you." she tried, Robb laughed bitterly. "Arya, he wouldn't even see me. You have to believe to actually see a ghost. I know Jon longer than you do, and trust me, he doesn't." Arya bit her lip.

"Well, I euh...I'll smack him so hard he'll have believe!" Arya said. Robb smiled while shaking his head. "I am dead, Arya. My time here is up, I need to rest." Arya sadly nodded. "I love you." she said and gave Robb an air-hug. He wrapped his cold arms around her, and for just a few seconds, the Stark children felt eachother's embraces.

Robb kissed her cheek and forehead and then he disappeared.

* * *

 

 

 

The first thing Robb now saw was ice, ice and snow.

He saw men walking who were dressed in black from head to toe, and when he looked up at the large wall made out of ice, Robb had no doubt he was at Castle Black. This is where his brother Jon Snow was.

Robb swallowed. He was glad that his sisters could finally see him, but he didn't think Jon would be as easy. When Old Nan used to tell the boys ghost stories when they were little, Jon was always the one who said that ghosts couldn't exist. 'Oh Jon.' Robb thought. 'How wrong you are...'

It wasn't hard to find Jon. He was in the courtyard teaching. some boys how to use their swords. His direwolf was sitting beside him.

Robb smiled proudly. Jon and him used to sword fight a lot, but it was mostly Jon who would win. When they were done, Jon stayed with Ghost.

"Good boy." Jon said to the direwolf as he was scratching behind his ear. Robb chuckled. "Ghost meets ghost." he confirmed.

To his surprise, the Direwolf looked at Robb and started barking. "What's wrong boy, what do you see?" Jon said to the direwolf, he followed the wolf's gaze, looked through Robb for a second and then back at Ghost. "I don't see anything, buddy."

Robb followed Jon the rest of the day, and when a friend came to him, they were talking about Robb.

"Next time I'll see you, you'll be all in black. He was better than me in everything." Jon said to his friend. "No, I wasn't!" Robb protested.

"Hunting, and riding...and girls. Gods, the girls loved him." Robb rolled his eyes. "Well YOU were always the better swordfighter. You still are, by the way. You should take some credit." Robb said to his brother and best friend.

He put a hand on Jon's shoulder, and then something happened what Robb never expected: Jon actually saw him! With his eyes locked on Robb, he asked his friend to leave him. "Sam, can you leave for a minute?"

When the friend was away, Jon collapsed on his bed. "This isn't happening." Jon said. Robb couldn't help but smile. "It is. You just told your fat friend what I said to you. Well, it IS next time, and you ARE all in black." Jon snickered.

"So how are you doing?" Robb asked. Jon sighed. "Well, to start: I have killed a dead man. Then, when I came along behind the Wall where I have been taken prisoner by the Wildlings and I broke my vows to th-" Robb didn't hear the rest. He swallowed and frowned. Breaking his vows, that was the reason he died, because he broke his vows...

Robb nodded, but then immediatly shook his head. "Wait, 'killing a dead man'. So you're saying they're real?"

Jon knew that Robb meant the Wights. He nodded grimly. "Wow." Robb said. "It's quite strange that you find it strange. Since you're ehm...you know." Robb laughed.

"You know why you can see me?" Robb asked, curiously, but Jon shook his head. "It's because you believe. You noticed I was with you. Wich I never expected, bu-"

"Why did you think that?" Jon asked. Robb shrugged. "Because you always were such a stubborn ass, 'ooh, White Walkers don't excist' 'Ooh, ghosts don't excist.'" "Okay, well that's enough." Jon stopped him.

"Perhaps I'll soon join you in the Afterlife." Jon said with a sad look on his face. Robb sat next to him, worried about his brother.

"Well, I'm still on my way, but why?" "I broke my oath, I slept with a woman AND turned my back on the Night's Watch." Robb bit his lip.

"No, you will not die, do you hear me?" Robb's voice was trembling. Jon smiled weakly. Robb let out a sigh. "It is time for me to go, but you'll be alright, aye?" Jon smiled. "I will." he assured Robb. "And you better stay alive, because if I see you there, I will personally kill you twice." Robb threatened, Jon smiled and nodded. Before Robb was gone, Jon called out his name.

"Thank you, Robb. I'll miss you." Jon confessed. "Farewell, Snow." Robb said with a heavy throat. "And you, Stark." Jon replied.

* * *

 

 

Now, Robb was in a forrest again, but this was a different one, though. This was a forrest where it was snowing.

Winter already came here. The only logic conclusion was that he was beyond the Wall.

He swallowed, as a child, Old Nan's most scary stories were based beyond the Wall. This was where the Wildlings and the White-Walkers were. But what could they honestly do to him, he was now basically a part of her stories as well.

He saw a few people resting against the trees. As he approached them, he noticed his little brother Bran was sleeping, and a girl who looked a bit older than Bran.

Robb could cry out of hapiness, for so long he thought Bran had died, that Theon Greyjoy killed him, but her he was, sleeping. Robb smiled out of relief and ran closer to his little brother.

"Look at you, Bran. You've grown a lot." Robb said. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Robb Stark, do Not wake him." A boy stepped closer to Robb and Bran. Robb was taken back.

"You can see me?" He asked the boy, who had a serious look on his face. "He doesn't know." The boy said. "If he sees you, it would only distract him from his mission."

Robb already knew he didn't like the boy. Who did he think he was? Keeping him away from his own brother.

"I'm sorry. But I will tell him in time." The boy assured Robb.

"And why should I trust you?" Robb asked, crossing his arms. "Because I know things, about Bran and about you. I know Bran's mission and I know yours."

Robb frowned, how did the boy know all this? "Trust me, Robb. You will move on. But first, you must find one person."

Robb nodded, and the boy gave a kind of forced smile. "What's your name?" Robb suddenly asked. "My name is Jojen Reed." "Will you please take care of my little brother? Will you keep him safe?" Robb almost begged. "I will, and may you rest in peace, Lord Robb."

* * *

 

 

Robb had a feeling he would go soon, for real.

He didn't even have to look where he was, because right in front of him was sitting a beautiful girl who he recognized the moment he saw her.

"Jeyne!" Robb yelled and knelt beside her. He soon noticed her hands were shaking and she was crying. He also saw a bruise on her forehead, like somebody hit her.

"My queen." He whispered. "My beautiful queen." He remembered the last time he saw her, she was begging him to take her with him, but he said no, but he's glad he didn't take her with him. She would've died as well, he couldn't let that happen.

He touched her beautiful chestnut coloured curls. He took a breath, not that he needed it, and spoke. "I've missed you so much Jeyne."

Her lips were closed, Robb concentrated deeply, he threw all his emotions at once, and softly kissed his queen on her lips. Her eyes widened, she immediatly stood up. "Robb." She stuttered, tears were streaming down her face and she smiled.

She touched her lips with one hand. Robb noticed he was crying as well, but...ghosts couldn't do that, how was this possibe?

"You've returned to me. Robb!" She ran towards him and jumped in arms. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek, her neck, her hair. She hid her face in his neck. She was crying, not out of grief, but hapiness. Eventually, Robb softly pulled her away a bit. They looked at eachother, and Jeyne touched his face.

Then, they kissed passionately like the world was coming to an end. She smiled so widely, as did he.

"They..they said you were butchered by the Freys, they took away the clown you gave to me, they gave me a tea so that I wouldn't be able to bare your children." Jeyne said with a trembling voice. Robb was shocked.

"Who, my love?" She swallowed, her gaze became as hard as stone. "My mother."

Robb opened his mouth. "I love you so much, Robb." She said. He swallowed. "I love you too, Jeyne. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I know you're dead." She suddenly said. Robb wanted to say something, but she continued. "I don't know whether this is a dream, something in my mind, or real but I want to go with you." She said to him. Robb wanted nothing more, but he couldn't let her. She'd have to die.

"Jeyne, you have got your whole life before you." But Jeyne shook her head violently. "I've got nobody here, nobody cares for me. And don't tell me otherwise because I know that's the truth. My whole life I have been sad, lonely until you came into my life. So please Robb, take me with you."

Robb bit his lip. They'd finally be happy together, and Robb knew Jeyne was right. Before he could say anything, Jeyne grabbed a knife. She held it in front of her chest.

Suddenly, they heard someone knock. Jeyne looked at Robb, who was scared. "I don't want you to be in such pain." Robb confessed.

But Jeyne smiled, her gaze full of love. "I already died with you." She said and pludged the knife quickly into her chest, the pulled it out and dropped it on the floor. Robb watched with widened eyes.

Jeyne looked at him with her stunning Brown eyes. "Kiss me, my king." She said, she was about to fall. Robb grabbed her and they kissed.

As they were kissing passionately, Robb saw a bright, White light surrounding them, he saw his father and mother, and other familiair faces smiling at them.

And together, Robb Stark and Jeyne Westerling danced into heaven.

 

And Robb Stark found peace...


End file.
